This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective of the study is to conduct a randomized, controlled trial to determine if long-term interferon therapy can reasonably reduce the risk of histologic progression to cirrhosis, decompensated liver disease and/or hepatocellular carcinoma in patients with chronic hepatitis C and advanced fibrosis or cirrhosis who failed to respond to previous interferon therapy.